nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie Curry
Callie Rivers Curry (born Callie Marie Rivers; born September 17, 1989) is an American retired indoor volleyball player. She played for multiple volleyball teams outside of the United States. Curry played college volleyball for University of Florida. She is the daughter of current NBA head coach Doc Rivers, and older sister of NBA player Austin Rivers. Early Life Born to Los Angeles Clippers head coach Doc Rivers and Kristen Rivers in Atlanta, Georgia, Callie was raised with her three brothers: Jeremiah, Austin, and Spencer. All three played or are currently playing basketball: Jeremiah was a member of the Maine Red Claws, while Austin is a member of the Houston Rockets, and Spencer played shooting guard at UC Irvine. Growing up, her brothers motivated her to step up for herself and become physically and mentally tough. Career Curry played high school volleyball for Winter Park High School in Winter Park, Florida. She led Winter Park to Florida Class 6A state titles in her last three seasons. Curry set school career records for kills (1,394), attempts (2,356) and blocks (184.5) and ranked second in digs (542) and aces (215) and third in hitting percentage all-time (.460). In 2006, she was named Florida Gatorade High School Player of the Year. Curry played for the USA Junior National A2 Team at the USA Junior Olympic Girls' Volleyball team and was named MVP of 2006 USA High Performance Championships. She is the first athlete in the history of Winter Park High School to have her jersey retired. College Curry attended University of Florida, where she majored in communications and played as an outside hitter for the Gators women's volleyball team. In 2007, as a college freshman, she played in 89 sets, recorded the fourth-highest kills per game average (2.71) and the fifth-highest points per game average (3.29) in school history by a freshman. At the end of the season, she led received SEC All-Freshman team honors. As a sophomore in 2008, Curry played in 90 sets, fourth on the team in kills with 1.81 put-downs per set for the Gators. In 2009, which was her junior year, Curry saw action in 94 set, and was electric from the right-side during the NCAA Tournament, averaging 2.56 kills per set on .362 hitting with 2.33 digs per set and 0.56 blocks per set. In 2010, Curry ranked second on the team in both kills per set (2.54) and digs per set (2.33). Curry was second on the team and seventh in the SEC with 0.29 service aces per set and boasted three double-doubles on the year. She was named the SEC Offensive Player of the Week for November 22, 2010, earning the honor for the first time in her career . At the end of the season, she was named to the AVCA Honorable Mention All-America selection, AVCA All-South Region, All-SEC First Team andCoSIDA/ESPN The Magazine Second-Team Academic All-District selection. Overall, Curry has played in 386 sets and finished her career with 835 kills with the Gators. Professional Career'''' After much speculation as to where she would go when she turned pro, she officially joined the Leonas de Ponce in the Liga de Voleibol Superior Femenino. She announced her retirement from her international career. Personal Life On Valentine's Day 2019, she became engaged to basketball player Seth Curry. Their daughter, Carter Lynn Curry, was born on May 9, 2018. They were married on September 14, 2019, in Malibu, California. See Also *Rivers Family *Gallery:Rivers Family *Gallery:Callie Curry *Gallery:Seth and Callie Curry *Seth and Callie Curry *Curry Family C Cu C C R Cu